The Ocean's Songs
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: When sailors discover a mysterious maiden in the middle of the sea, and a pirate is miraculously saved from drowning, there can only be one explanation… {Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, Specialshipping, AU, happy birthday Vy!}
1. Chapter 1

The ropes were rubbing Crystal's skin raw.

Honestly, that should have been the very least of her concerns, but if she moved even in the slightest, something burned against her. The fresh, salty sea air didn't help by stinging her as the net lifted her from the ocean. The morning sun dared to shine down on her misfortune, and though she was still wet, she could sense herself drying as soon as she was completely beyond the waves. The very air felt like it was singeing her.

The net was slowly lifting, spitting seawater. The fish trapped within its bounds squirmed, eager and desperate to find a way back to the water. Crystal felt this frantic need as well, but she had no such chance for escape. She knew without a doubt that she had been caught by pirates. She was trapped and very exposed; somewhere in the confusion of getting captured, the wrap covering her upper body had slipped off, leaving her completely naked. She tried to cover herself as best as she could, anxiously wondering how in all the seas she was supposed to get out, when voice shot out like cannons overhead. The net's incline halted abruptly, jarring her. She hung in the air, heart racing. A rope dropped down beside her.

Startlingly fast, a man slid down the rope. Crystal worried for a fraction of a moment that he would slip right off, into the hungry ocean, but he stopped just in the nick of time. He turned his attention to the catch, pulling away a good amount of rope and staring. He started with the realization that they had caught a human girl who had been drifting somewhere in the treacherous waves and got in the way of the fishing net—why _were _pirates fishing anyways? Lack of ships to pillage? Competition?

The man before her looked enough like a pirate. He was built lean and muscular, with tousled raven hair, but he was still rather young. He seemed to be a seafaring man, as he was so at ease with the deadly waters directly below him. Though he was not filthy, his clothes were ragged. He wore a jacket—for even though the weather was warming, the air out at sea was always chiller—that even looked as if it had been slashed in the coattails. The pirate was gawking at her just as much; their shocked expressions were like mirrors.

A shout from above rained down. "Everything alright down there?"

"We may have a few problems," the man called up. He glanced back and forth from the deck high above to Crystal in the net. Hesitantly, he told her, "Stay here," and began climbing back up the rope, slower this time.

Crystal had plenty of time to register what was going on, yet no way to react. She was absolutely stuck.

After a few minutes of hearing bickering voices on the deck, a rope ladder unfurled and rolled down the side of the ship. The raven-haired pirate returned, clambering down easily, lithe as a feline. Not wasting any time, the man drew a dagger from his belt. Any coherent thoughts Crystal had been having were consumed by the alarming fact that _the pirate was armed._

He reached out and, with one hand, slashed the net open. Fish spilled out, but Crystal was secure as ever. She yearned to dive back into the ocean with them. Unfortunately for her, the pirate was between her and the sweet, shimmering salvation of the sea.

The pirate was swift and completely sure of himself. Without a word, he sheathed his weapon, tugged off his coat, gave her the garment through the gap in the net, and averted his eyes. All of this while making sure he was still clinging to the rope ladder.

Crystal gratefully wrapped the coat around herself. Now she was unsure of the pirate's motives; he seemed to be helping her, but she was not naturally trusting. Nevertheless, she decided that he was not trying to harm her. At the moment.

Once she was covered, he turned back to her and said, "Now how in the hell did you get out here? We're in the middle of the bloody sea." She wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't seem to be looking for an answer anyways. Instead, he hooked his feet in the ropes and held out his hands to her. She hesitated, staring at them as if his touch alone was toxic. "Come on, then," he urged her. Finally, she reached forth and grasped his hands. They were warm, calloused, and careful. He transferred her hands to the rough rope of the ladder and asked, "Can you climb, girl?"

Crystal felt her face flush. She couldn't have been much younger than him. She nodded; she was strong, that was certain, but she'd never climbed a rope before. She hesitated, glancing down one final time at the sea. She couldn't just dive back down, however much she wanted to. She would have to face her fate.

She swung herself onto the rope from the net, shaky and dependent on the pirate catching her. He laughed when the ladder swayed from the impact of her leap, but it was only making her stomach turn.

"I'll go up first," the pirate explained. "Be careful following after." He began climbing, agile as an ape but still shaking the rope. Still, since it was a ladder, Crystal hardly had any trouble heaving herself up after him. Her hands were scorched by the time they reached the deck of the ship, but she had made it to the top. The pirate jumped aboard, then reached down and yanked Crystal up.

The ship was fine, sturdy, and large. She saw no signs of a jolly roger, but all suspicions were certainly not erased. Crewmen bustled about, not noticing her quite yet, but a new pirate with calculating grey eyes had been glowering at the raven pirate. Once he spotted Crystal, he reeled with shock.

The raven pirate scratched his head sheepishly. "So it seems we caught a girl."

The new man crossed his arms. His bright red hair was tied back in a tail, and his expression had turned decidedly grumpy. "You let the fish go, did you?"

"I didn't have much of a choice."

The red pirate groaned and tugged another of the crew aside. "You. Fetch the captain. We have a real headache on our hands." He didn't seem to mind that Crystal, the headache in question, was right before him, and turned to her, unperturbed. "So what happened, eh? You got lost out here, miss?" His voice was full of doubt, but she saw in his eyes that he was truly astonished by her. How, if not for getting lost, had she managed to end up in the middle of the ocean? How, if she got lost, did she manage to get out there in the first place?

Crystal couldn't find her voice. This man was so sharp and callous. She could only imagine what the captain would be like. The words on her tongue dried up like salt water in the searing sun. She had no time to speak them before they were gone. The wooden ground swayed, unsteady beneath her.

The red pirate sighed in exasperation when the silence stretched out too long. "I have absolutely no doubts that this will only continue to get stranger."

A door opened, and a very tall man stepped onto the deck. Crystal felt herself shrink back. This was undoubtedly the captain. He was unusually young, with spiking black hair untamed even by his hat, and his eyes were an intense red. They were like every ruby or garnet imaginable, but also like blood. He was striking, yet dangerous. Though she spotted quite a few mates older than him on the ship, he clearly held the highest authority and great respect.

He walked over, his strides wide, and blinked at the raven pirate. "Well. Made a new friend, have we?"

"Captain." The raven pirate gulped. "We caught this girl in the fishing net. I brought her up, but I had to let the fish go."

"The captain nodded. "Better that than the other way around. Lucky thing we found her, or she'd _really _be sleeping with the fishes." He chuckled at his own joke. The red pirate rolled his eyes, as if this happened all too often. He offered Crystal a smile. She stared back, appalled at how good-natured he was. "So, what's your story, lass?" he asked inevitably. "How'd you get all the way out here?"

Crystal held her silence. It had worked thus far. Plus, she figured that even if she could pipe up, she would not know what to say. The captain raised an eyebrow at her. "No? Alright. Well, it looks as though you'll be stuck aboard until we port again; then you'll have to collect your bearings. Don't worry, for if we keep moving steadily, we'll dock again quite soon. You're quite lucky, considering we just finished a raid."

The captain turned and barked, "Raise the anchors! Let's get this ship moving!" His command was firm, but not harsh. He seemed to be shouting at no one in particular, and yet men still followed orders. Crystal supposed as far as vicious pirate ships went, she could have done worse.

The ship began moving. Crystal could hear the clank as the anchors were raised, and the sound of the vessel slicing across the sea, no longer held back. The uncertain terrain beneath Crystal unbalanced her, and she wobbled where she stood. She managed to pitch forward, so that she would not take a hard fall back into the water, but suddenly even that seemed preferable to being on the swaying ship. The raven pirate clutched her and steadied her before she could stumble even more.

"Whoa, there," he exclaimed with a grin, "someone's not yet got her sea legs."

"You're _enjoying _this, aren't you?" the red pirate asked, practically emitting disdain.

"I think this is a fine twist in our stories, yes," the raven pirate countered. "Loosen up, Silver. Life's not all coins and strategy and perfect plots. It sends some surprises as well."

Crystal could hardly pay attention to what they were saying. Nausea rolled over her like a wave. She barely heard the raven pirate remark, "Lassie, you don't look too well," before she fell forward again, this time plunging into darkness.

* * *

When Crystal woke next, she felt dizzy and sick as ever. Trying to lift her head only made it worse, so she sunk back into the pillow she laid on and opened her eyes. She was in a room below deck, resting on a bed, probably in a room meant for a crew member. The furnishing was slight and simple. A new pirate with matching golden hair and eyes was wringing out a cloth over a pail of water. He brightened when he saw her awake and set the cool cloth on her forehead.

"Don't fret," he started at Crystal's feverish expression, "this ship may seem dreadful, but no harm shall come to you here. This is the closest we have to a sickbay, and I'm closest we have to a medic. The sickness will pass, lassie." He smiled reassuringly. His features were soft. Against her better judgment and in her ill state, Crystal found herself trusting him, just a little.

Crystal felt fabric against her skin and looked down to find she was wearing a simple, white cotton nightdress. She loathed the idea of anyone seeing her indecent body, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

The flaxen pirate caught her gaze. "That dress belongs to the captain's wife," he explained. "Women aren't permitted on board this ship, as is tradition, so it's a lucky thing we had that." He began to say something else, but Crystal could no longer focus. She didn't even have a clear thought before she spiraled back into unconsciousness.

It took days for Crystal to regain her health and become used to the dreadful rocking of the ship, but she didn't know how many. All she knew was that it was the flaxen pirate who kept returning, and no one else. Not anyone frightening or with ill intent. Not even the raven pirate who saved her.

When she was finally able to sit, stand, and even walk around without trouble, she felt like she was ready to take on the world. The flaxen pirate was just as pleased. Having soon discovered that Crystal wasn't going to start speaking anytime soon, he brought any scraps of parchment he could scavenge and a stray quill from the navigator's office. Crystal wanted to use as much of it as possible, not wasting any space, and decided to speak simply, lest she confuse someone. Not all were as privileged as she to have learned grammar so well.

She took up the quill. There were so many questions she had about the ship, but the first thing she wrote was just one word: _Names?_

The flaxen pirate gazed at this in mild surprise. "Names? As in, names of the men aboard?" Crystal nodded. "Oh. I completely forgot to tell you! My name is Yellow. I shan't rattle off everyone's name, because I hardly think you'll remember, but the captain's name is Red, should you ever need to speak with him."

Unable to help her curiosity, Crystal wrote, _Who is the man who saved me?_

"Oh, I believe that was Gold. At least, he was the one who carried you in here."

Gold. Just by hearing the name, Crystal knew it was the right one. It matched those amber eyes of his to a tee.

"What's your name?" Yellow asked. "If you don't mind my asking.

_Crystal__, _she wrote carefully.

"How lovely," Yellow said, flashing a smile. "Well, why don't we walk about the ship? I can't stay with you for too long, regrettably, but I can see about finding you a tour guide."

The thought of encountering pirates again made Crystal's stomach bubble with nerves, but the fresh air upon the deck was marvelous. It filled her lungs and lifted her spirits immediately. She hadn't realised how much she had missed the salty sea air.

The early-morning sun was beaming bright as she and Yellow emerged. The men of the crew were busy at work, running the ship. They tugged on sails and hauled barrels, and did plenty of things Crystal couldn't keep track of nor understand. She found that the red pirate—Silver, was his name?—wasn't there, but her bright-eyed saviour dropped the ropes he carried into another man's arms when he spotted her, and rushed right over.

"Why, you're looking better!" he grinned at her and turned to Yellow. "Is she feeling well?"

"I hope so," Yellow replied, smiling. The two of them seemed quite familiar with one another.

Crystal, on the other hand, was not nearly as comfortable. Now that her mind was not clouded by panic or seasickness, she could see the mischievous glint in Gold's eyes. And, well, he had seen her when she was so exposed, _and _he was a pirate. Now at least she was wearing proper clothing—another dress belonging to the captain's wife. She should have known better than to hope for her saviour to be someone kind and dashing.

"She doesn't seem fond of conversation, though," Yellow added good-naturedly.

"Is she mute?" Gold asked bluntly. Crystal felt herself bristle.

"She hears fine, but she doesn't speak," Yellow explained quickly, careful not to further offend Crystal. "So instead, I've had her write. Her name is Crystal." He hesitated before he asked, "Actually, would you mind showing her the ship? I've got some things I have to take care of, and she still doesn't know her way around, and if she's to be here until we next port, she'll need to know where to go…"

To Crystal's utter dismay, Gold agreed and Yellow skittered off. As she passed, a young boy popped out from below deck and tried to help the crewmen with their work. They humoured him by giving him small tasks. Crystal was struck not only by the fact that a _child _was on this _pirate ship, _but also because he looked a lot like Gold with his tousled black hair and bright, golden eyes. She was going to inquire after him, but Gold had already begun leading her around. He showed her the way to the scullery, the quarters, the offices, and even the lower level of storage. All the while, she badgered him with questions on her papers.

_Why are you pirates fishing? _she scribbled out at one point when she saw some nets in need of repair lying around below deck.

"Pirates!" Gold boomed. "Pirates pillage and attack other ships. No, lassie, we may be smugglers and thieves, but we aren't no pirates. Captain's got a strict code of honour here on this ship. We've all seen some bad things in our days, and we'd like to keep that trouble away from our jobs."

That meant she definitely had to reevaluate her thoughts about the ship, but it made sense that they weren't pirates; after all, they'd been quite nice to her. _Still, why do you fish? _she asked.

"Well, fishing is a good market. It's our cover story. As far as port guards know, we _are _fishermen. Little do they know we've been stealing and smuggling for years. And anyways, we have a few good customers; we sell the fish that we _do _catch cheap. Our best buyer is a bloke called Diamond who runs a restaurant with his wife, Platinum, in OlivineCity. Maybe once we're docked we could take you there, assuming you don't take flight immediately. Then again, you don't seem to be one willing to share your own identity, much less take an eatery recommendation from one who you thought was a pirate."

Instead of answering, Crystal scrawled out, _You're strange. I would have thought that if a man found a naked woman in his net, he would take advantage of her vulnerability rather than cover her up in his coat. _This was a test, cloaked behind her own curiosity. Why were the men of this ship being so kind to her?

"And you should keep those thoughts," Gold advised her. "All seafaring men are cruel in some way or another, and especially with women." Their tour had already looped around, and they'd returned to the deck.

_Even your captain? _Crystal wrote. She couldn't imagine him being cruel to a butterfly.

Gold grunted. "_Especially _the captain. He stole away my own sister, poor girl."

Crystal's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _You have a sister?_

"Aye." He pointed to the little boy running about, his tiny look-alike. "That's the captain's son, Orange. He's a real pain in the arse, but he's my nephew and he lightens the mood around here."

Crystal nodded, not mentioning that she had thought Orange was _his _son.

_And what about you? Are you a bad man?_

She expected a grin and a witty response, but his expression darkened. "Yes. I am."

But within a moment he was back to himself, as if that flicker of gloom had never even happened. "And that's exactly why you shouldn't be so easily trusting, even with pretty faces like my own." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't shake the image of his expression.

He dropped the subject and called over to the little boy. "Orange! Get over here, you scallywag!"

The little boy scampered over, eager to please his uncle, it seemed. Crystal figured he got his fiery heart from hanging around on such a ship. It seemed like a rotten childhood to her, but Orange's bright smile told otherwise.

"This is Crystal," Gold said. "She doesn't talk much, but we're to be nice to her until we dock next, so no mischief."

Orange nodded, firmly and seriously. "Mama says to always be polite to a lady."

Gold ruffled his hair. "Ah, Orange, you'll probably grow to be a greater man than all of us." He winked at Crystal.

* * *

It didn't take long for Crystal to become accustomed to the way things worked on the ship; when meals were served, when she should help out, when she should sleep and rise. She helped Yellow when the men stepped on stray nails or tripped over crates or fell from great heights and became injured. She spotted the captain many more times, since he and Yellow talked an awful lot. She even braved the navigation office and discovered that the redheaded pirate, Silver, was not nearly as mean as he looked. He was just critical, that was all, which made him a very good navigator (and Crystal found he had a soft spot for young ladies with big eyes, ever since he married a dotty girl called Lyra.)

On her first nights up and around, she searched for ways to get past the men who still sailed even when the moon was out. All she had to do was sneak round them to get to the sea. Then, she could escape. Each night, she grew closer to finding a good time and place to initiate her plan, but each night, she hesitated just a bit more. She was becoming fond of sailing. Was it really too awful to stay until they docked? Then she could leave and never think of this ship or anyone on it again. She could head back to her home and disappear. She could tell everyone about this strange tale, and she wouldn't get in trouble, for it would all be over by then. She would sing again, and laugh with her friends…

Her thoughts turned Blue, and how much she missed her. When would she find her way back home? Blue had always wanted her to go on an adventure, but did she ever expect Crystal to be entangled in something like _this?_

But Blue would probably just ogle at the pretty sailor-boys, only liking them more for their thievery. She would toy with them and explore this funny ship. She would poke around in the storage crates and pester all the members of the crew.

And then Blue would kill them.

A knock on the door saved Crystal from her circling thoughts. She opened it to Yellow, who bustled right into the room Crystal was using as her chamber, having found more clothes from the captain's wife somewhere down in storage. It was helpful that the wife had dresses stored on board, but not everything fit Crystal. The captain's wife must have been an awfully small lady, which would make her and tall Red such an interesting pair. When she thought about it, Gold was fairly large as well. Just tall enough that Crystal had to look up a little to look into those eyes of his—not that she really _looked _at his eyes a lot, in fact, she spent a good amount of time _not _looking at them…

Oh, if only Blue were around now. She'd have a grand laugh when she discovered how worked up Crystal was getting over a funny, grinning man like Gold.

"Is something wrong, Crystal?" Yellow asked, snapping her from her thoughts. "Your expression looks a bit…lost. You've seemed happier these past few days, more content or at least resigned to your fate, but now…" He trailed off. "Well, is there something you want to talk about?"

For just a split second, Crystal considered grabbing a blank piece of parchment and telling Yellow everything. If there was one person she trusted on this ship, it was Yellow. But instead, she just took a scrap and wrote, _I shouldn't say anything. It will change how you think of me._

"I'll trade you, then. A secret for a secret?" Before Crystal could answer, Yellow removed his cap—er, well, _her _cap—to reveal a long, golden blonde ponytail. Crystal suddenly understood why his—_her—_features were so soft, why she was so darn _short,_ and why her voice was so high and sweet, like bells. Yellow hadn't really seemed too different from the rest of the men, other than her stature, but now that Crystal saw one piece of her femininity, the whole image shattered.

"The other men don't know," Yellow said, a bit sadly. "After all, I'm hardly strong enough to hold my own on these rough seas as a man, but if they found out I was a woman, I wouldn't stand a chance. I would be treated differently, and I probably couldn't keep my job. I've only ever heard of a few women sailing with men, and I'm not anything like them. I've just been _dying _to tell you, though, almost since we first fished you up."

_Does the captain know? _Crystal wrote, shocked.

Yellow raised her eyebrows. "I should hope so, since he married me." She lifted her hand, where Crystal had never noticed she wore a golden wedding band.

_You're his wife?_

Yellow nodded. "Yes. Red's wife, Orange's mother, Gold's sister. I brave these seas for them. I don't want to be left behind. Besides, I don't mind sailing, and the men could use someone to keep them in line and patch them up when they bruise themselves acting foolish." Almost as if on cue, a clatter broke out above. Yellow glanced at Crystal worriedly. "And perhaps they'll need that help right now." She tucked her hair back into her cap with surprising speed and hopped to her feet.

Crystal followed her to the deck to find it in something in a state of chaos. Crystal found herself at Gold's side instantly, as if pulled there by a magnet. He seemed hardly to have a problem with this.

Red emerged from below in a flurry. "What in all the seas is going on?"

"Captain!" called a man from the crow's nest. "There's a ship in sight!"

Red was moving about, barking orders at the men instantly. "Can you see the flag?" He shouted up at the man in the crow's nest, all business.

"Yes…it's Green's."

Red let loose a string of very colourful words, a few which Crystal did not even recognise they were so foul. She looked to Gold, not even bothering to voice her question.

Frustrated, Gold let out a huffing breath. "Green is one of the worst pirates out there. He's not a putrid swine, but rather a ruthless man. He and Red grew up together, and when they both took to the seas, they disagreed. They'd grown up rough. They wanted to be heroes from stories—to take from the rich and give to the poor. But Green agreed with pirates. He would attack other ships, rather than just plucking things from them. The two argued, and, well, we have trouble with them whenever they get close. Green's men are always itching for a fight, lusting for blood. Even his beast of a sister."

This time, Crystal had to scrawl out, _There's a woman on that ship?_

"Yes. Sapphire's a real brute, though. Don't let her pretty eyes fool you, or it'll bite you in the back. Literally. She's got quite the fangs." His expression darkened. "But though Red still feuds with his old enemy, some of the men aboard our ship believe there are greater threats out there. There are certain men plotting certain things, and though we don't yet know what's going on, I'm sure it just means a storm is brewing."

Red was preparing his men for the oncoming threat when he whirled around to look at his wife. "Yellow, I think you should go below deck. We'll need you safe for when the men are injured."

The other members of the crew probably would have found this perfectly rational, even not knowing that she was a woman, but few actually had a chance to listen. Crystal, on the other hand, couldn't help but eavesdrop.

Yellow had stiffened. "Each time something of this sort happens, that's what you say. You think that I can't defend myself just because I'm—just because I'm not as strong as you!" _Just because I'm a woman, _was what she meant.

"I'm saying this because I'm trying to protect you," Red countered. Crystal couldn't see Orange anywhere, and figured he was already hidden away, likely just as angry at missing out on the fight. Red glanced around to see if anyone was watching, and stepped just a bit closer to Yellow. "Please," he said, softer this time, "just do this for me."

Crystal would have liked to defend Yellow, but Red had a point. Yellow was an easy target, and he didn't want her getting hurt. Plus, if he and Green had known each other for so long, there was a chance that Green knew about Yellow and would use her to get to Red. So, she nodded and trouped back below deck.

Faster than she thought any ship could go, Green's ship pulled up against theirs. Gold had drifted from her side and was watching as the imposing vessel cut through the twilit waves towards their ship. The dusk had turned the sky into a heavy purple, but Crystal saw still something flicker beneath the waves, and her heart nearly stopped. Hoping beyond hope that it was just a trick of the light, she moved closer to the edge of the ship to get a better view. Her stomach sank to her feet when she saw the flash of scales again, that distinguished, defensive twirling beneath the surface that could only mean one thing.

Green's ship was protected.

Crystal cursed all the seas and wondered who could be so impossibly _foolish _as to protect his ship? She took back the thought, though, when she wondered how she looked, standing on Red's craft as they hastily prepared for battle.

She had to sort things out before they took a turn for the worse.

Carefully, she slipped from view and circled around the deck to the back of the ship, where she could not be seen. Then, without faltering, she dove straight into the inky sea.

Spiraling away quickly, it was all she could do to not be hit by either ship beneath the water. With Green's drawing so near, she would have to be fast and strategic about her movements. Under the water, in her own element and feeling more balanced than she had for the past week, she circled around Green's massive boat until she could see something pale flitting about.

Crystal darted towards it, relishing the feeling of the cool water against her skin. The dress felt foreign against her in the water, but it didn't do too much to slow her movements. She cut easily through the ocean. Whoever was guarding the ship was trying to evade her, moving farther from both boats. They had a nasty surprise coming, though, when Crystal shot through the water like a bullet and grabbed onto their pale flesh, tugging them to the surface.

She heard a gasp, and when she opened her eyes, she saw light hair and shifting eyes that she knew at once. "Lady!" the girl shrieked in horror. Crystal didn't know who was more distressed; her or the girl.

"Get away, fast," Crystal ordered. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm sorting this out." She didn't want the girl to be in any sort of trouble, but they had both gotten themselves into particularly sticky situations.

Not waiting to see where the girl went, Crystal headed back to Red's boat. So the girl was only guarding the ship, fine. But Crystal had to stop the feud between the two ships before it turned nasty, so that she could just get a grip and understand what was going on.

She had just neared the back of the ship again, where she took her dive, when the ropes came around her again. She felt that same panic, the same terror and longing to be free that it took her a few moments to look up to the top of the ship. The back of the vessel was empty—she didn't know who started it, or what words ignited it, but a battle had indeed broken out between the two ships and everyone was too busy fighting it to be back there—except for one man, who was hauling her up in a fishing net.

Gold.

She the time she was pulled to the top of the ship, she could feel legs again, feel her voice sliding from her throat, but it was too late. Gold had already seen her for the monster that she was.

* * *

_A/N: So, this was the story I was going to write last year, but I got distracted and it grew into this huge strange monster, and so it'll probably be a couple more chapters that I will post when my eyes don't hurt so much. Not a super long story, but definitely longer than this._

_Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VY! I sort-of referenced _**_Beneath the Sea of My Heart _**_with this whole pirate-setting, but I added a little myth an magic too, which will show up in the next chapter. I really didn't mean for this to be so long, but it just grew and grew and I could probably make this into a whole novel, but I don't really have the patience for that XD Anyways, I wrote this mostly so that we can dress Gold up like a pirate again, as we love to put him in funny situations and whatnot (Gold as a wizard, as a Guardian, as a kitsune *w*) And, of course, ORANGE, your fabulous OC that I occasionally snatch. But I digress. I hope you have a WONDERFUL birthday! I have so much fun talking to you and ranting about Pokespe and you're such a great friend so have a great day :D_

_And to everyone, rant over, thank you for reading! I'll post more very soon, I promise. But you should go wish the birthday girl (**Pokeluv101**) a happy day!  
-Silvia_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or anything else**


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire loved the feel of the wind beneath her as she swung on the rope, the satisfying _thump _of the ship's wood as she landed, and the chaos of the fight.

Battles were brilliant. She'd decided this long ago, and never changed her mind. The guts and glory, the gore and grandeur. Though a pirate she was, she always made certain that fights were fair before she destroyed her opponents. Green was always warning her about barreling into things, but really, if he was the one picking the fights all the time, who was he to scold her?

But fights against Red's ship were different. They weren't the same as attacking merchants, sailors, fishermen, pirates, or even other smugglers. There were rules: nobody killed the fair-haired healer, the ship was not sunk, and Red was saved for Green's sword.

Still, it wasn't entirely dull. Though Green would be enraged if any of those silly rules were broken, Sapphire still found ways to have fun. She _adored _provoking the stiff, redheaded navigator—for angering such a steely man was almost as fun as angering Green. She almost felt as if she knew Red's crew well. She'd brawled with them thrice before.

She was just leaping to get to the narrow band of wood at the back of the ship when she spotted the golden-eyed thief with the obnoxious smirk. But gone was his sneer now. She slowed; before him stood a panic-stricken young lady with a damp dress and half-soaked hair that seemed to be drying fast. The crewman had just finished saying something—something Sapphire swore was "monster", but that couldn't have been right. It didn't matter, though; his gaze flickered to Sapphire and he drew his sword immediately, turning his back on the girl. Sapphire returned his unusually angry expression with a wicked grin, jumping nimbly back. He followed her into the fray, clashing blades with her.

And then came the marvelous sparring. Turning and whirling, slamming her own blade into his, then someone else's, then another man's arm. Losing herself in her own wrath, any man who fell into her warpath was sure to be sorry. Sometimes she wasn't even sure what she fought for. She was just a machine, a soldier, set on her enemy and pushed forth.

Did she ever go too far? Maybe. Maybe she should have invested her time in something more rewarding, and less…criminal. Sometimes those doubts crept into her mind even as she swung her sword.

But now she was lost in a mess of faces and flashing metal and blood and shouts. Here was where things got sticky; as the night grew darker, the fight was still at a standstill. On other ships, she was used to fighting the good fight until there were more openings, then helping her mates pillage whatever goods were about. But on Red's massive vessel, the men were tough and sea-worn. Basically pirates, but they considered themselves to be above outright attacking other ships. She would spit on their "code of honour" if she could; what special brand of coward were they for their lack of will?

They were tough—she would give them that. She was struggling with the men she'd crossed blades with. One holding a jagged dagger was getting too close for comfort. Was he new? He looked strong and skilled, and had a scar down his face; a former soldier?

She tried to call to the men of her own ship, but it was growing so dark that she could hardly see. The moon was obscured by black clouds; the stars were rare glints that glared down at her, mocking her misfortune. She was up against the side of the ship, she was fighting too many at once, she had bit off more than she could chew again, and it might just cost her life this time. At any moment, a knife could go right through her…

But instead, Sapphire fell.

Over the side she went, spiraling down, plunging into the shock of cold seawater. She gasped, air spraying from her mouth into the water, coming out in bubbles. Immediately she regretted this; very quickly her lungs began burning and she was sinking, sinking.

Her hard fall had propelled her deep. She clawed her way to the surface through the biting water desperately, but she didn't even come close by the time her vision faded. Her entire body was aching from strain and panic.

Finally, she let the sea take her. She let it claim her as its own. The water rippled softly around her, gentler than the angry surface. By now she had gotten used to the temperature, and it only prodded at her. Fish slid by, minding their own business. The bubbles leaving her were all gone. Her lungs throbbed intensely, but she couldn't do anything about it now. All she could do was take in the sea, her vision blurred underwater, as she drowned.

Down, down, down she sank, into the dark water.

* * *

Crystal knew nothing of the pirate drowning in the sea so far below her, but she knew that the pale girl protecting Green's ship had gone. It was a relief, but it also made her stomach bubble with worry. The girl had obviously known who Crystal was, and Crystal herself had recognised her from somewhere. What was her name? Pansy? Primrose? Petunia?

There was little time to dwell on it. The fighting grew so quickly. Crystal knew nothing of how to use a sword, so she swiped a knife from someone too involved in the fray to notice, and darted through the chaos. She managed to get below deck and stumbled about until she could hear Yellow's voice singing ever so softly.

Yellow and Orange were hidden away in a storage room. Yellow sang a lullaby to her frightened son, not faltering even when Crystal appeared with a knife in hand, still slightly damp from her ocean excursion. Orange's eyes were shut tight, but he was certainly still awake. Noises from the brawl traveled all the way to the dark space where they were. Crystal sat beside them and set the knife down. A last resort, for self-defense.

When Orange drifted into a light sleep, Yellow whispered, "Did something happen to you? Did they hurt you?"

Crystal shook her head. There was no way to write, and her voice was lost once again. Even if there were some ink and parchment, Crystal wouldn't even know where to start. She wouldn't even know what to say to Yellow.

Instead, she leaned against her caring, newfound friend, and she cried.

The fight ended deep in the night. Green's sister, Sapphire, had been flung overboard accidentally, and swallowed in the sea. The attacking pirates retreated, and Red's ship sailed silently, haunted through the night.

* * *

Pushing dawn on her shoulders, the girl broke out of the water and into she early-morning air. She skittered across the surface of the sea, not nearly as swift or graceful as the Lady, but just quick enough to get back in time. She _had _to, or else the Lady would be left on her own to sort out…whatever had taken place.

She'd destroyed everything. She'd gotten _far _too close to the earthens, and now somehow the Lady had gotten mixed up in it. Now the Lady would be in trouble as well. Now both of those ships would have to sink.

Now Pearl…

The girl clutched at the thin band round her neck. She shouldn't have gotten so very close.

Though she had swum the whole night through, she was just barely on the outskirts of the bay. She dived back down, the water lighting as the sun steadily rose. Already folk were out and swimming about, though a few drifted towards the outer limits when they saw her approach. One caught her eye immediately.

"Lady Blue!" she cried out desperately. The older maiden knitted her eyebrows together and swam forth to meet the girl, there in a flicker. It wasn't anything unusual for people to leave the colony to travel, but the expression on the girl's face and her frantic strokes must have been enough to tell that something dreadful had occurred.

"Peony, what's gone wrong?" Blue asked, guessing at the name, it seemed. The girl didn't bother to correct her.

"It's Lady Crystal," she replied instantly. "Something's happened, and I'm not sure what, but Lady Crystal is in horrible danger."

Blue didn't need to be told anything else. She was off in a flash, swimming off in the way that the girl came from.

The girl herself spun and tried to follow, however, Blue was just too fast. When the girl had gone far enough away that the couldn't make out the bay in the distance behind her, Blue was no where in sight either. She figured, though, that she'd keep going until she came across the ships again, or Blue, no matter how exhausted she was.

But she didn't get that far.

* * *

Sapphire woke coughing and spewing with one thought: to get the saltwater out of her lungs.

Only after she had hacked sufficiently and cleared most of the water—leaving her throat raw and her stomach roiling—did she realize she should have been dead. She should have drowned in that sea.

She rubbed grit and sea salt from her eyes as she heard ebbing waves and mumbling voices. Scrapes seared her skin. The rising sun glared down at her. She blinked up at it.

Oh, the sky. The sky was such a marvelous canvas of colours, so light and welcoming compared to the brand of blue that was only found deep in the sea at night.

Sapphire glanced around. She was on her ship! Her mates surrounded her, jeering and laughing that good old Sapphy had survived. The captain's sister had braved the wild, raging seas, but they'd decided her savage grace was far too much to bear and spit her right back out.

She sat shakily. "How did you sorry lot find me?" she asked.

One of the men let out a bellowing laugh. "Maybe she hit 'er head!" He looked down at her. "Sapphy, we backtracked and found you on some rocks. You had to've swam there."

"I couldn't have." She shook her head. "I was in too deep. Someone had to have brought me up."

The men exchanged glances and shrugged. Somewhere behind them, Green barked out, "Get back to your posts! This ship can't sail herself!" With little grumbling, the crew returned to their jobs. Sapphire glanced at her brother. His eyes flickered to her for the ghost of a moment, before he turned his back.

Pearl helped her stand up. When she was on her feet, he leaned in close and said, "I don't believe you got yourself to those rocks either."

"You don't?" she asked.

"You couldn't have. Sapphire, you're strong, but nobody is _that _strong. The rocks were too far from where you went down, and you must have gone deep. You were passed out when we got you, and when we were close enough…I heard a splash. Something brought you there, something beastly. I don't know what the hell it could have been, though." His eyes said that he did have an idea of what it could have been, but she didn't press him.

That night, the ship began passing again over the area where Sapphire had almost drowned. She knew it was a long shot, but maybe whatever had saved her was still there. Or, crazier, _whoever_ saved her.

She knew the others would think her delusional, still oxygen-starved, but she had to find out if the creature that rescued her was normal or…something else. And she knew _something _saved her. She couldn't have washed ashore in time to regain her breath.

The ocean air whispered against her skin, its smell calling her to draw closer. Enticing her to fall into its depths again. Quietly, when the moon was out and nobody was paying attention, she slid down the rope ladder into one of the rowboats, lowering it to the sea. Most of the crew was eating, in their quarters, or not paying much attention to their station on deck.

She sat on the edge of the rowboat, sure of herself. Her near-death experience had been a freak accident, not anything she could control. Without danger, she could keep herself perfectly steady, even on the edge.

She dipped her toes in the bobbing water. Would her saviour recognise her feet? It was a long shot, but she had to try. She began tossing the smooth stones she'd gathered on land, as if she were just trying to skip them. Really, she wanted to know what the hell was down there.

She did this for a long while, never flinging too many in too short a time. She stared at the constant churning of the water, occasionally throwing her gaze up at the moon. It radiated light tonight, shining along with the stars, unlike the dark terror of the night she nearly drowned. Tonight, she was safe. Tonight, she would get answers.

After a long while, she began wondering if she was a fool. If whatever saved her didn't find the stones to be of much concern, or if it was long gone.

But about four stones later, she saw an unnatural ripple.

She gasped, jumping back into the rowboat. She peeked over its edge, wondering if she'd imagined it. But she prided herself on her perception of nature, of the jungle that was the sea and of forests on land. This was no illusion.

Tentatively, Sapphire sank another stone and called, "Can you hear me? Do you understand me?" Another ripple. She was certain that the first was an accident. Whatever it was seemed just as hesitant as she to meet. But this time, it wanted her to know it was there.

She mustered the courage to do the same. "You can come out," she tried, unsure if this would work. She judged her voice, attempting to be loud enough to be heard through the water, but still quiet enough to go unnoticed by anyone on deck. But the deck was so high above, and she was right here, right at the water with this creature. She let another stone go plopping down, directly below her. Perhaps she imagined it, but it sounded like the water moved, like something was poking its head out. It was a bit too dark to see ."You don't have to be afraid. I don't want to hurt you. I want to see you." She wanted to know if it could hear her. She held her breath.

And suddenly, with a spray of water, he was there. He was there, and he was beautiful. In the moonlight, she could see the dark hair plastered to the sides of his face. His eyes were round and dark red in colour, like blood. His features were handsome, unafraid but uncertain. On either side of his neck, there were slits. Gills. His chest was bare, but along his arms and parts of his torso were strips of scales that gradually melded with skin.

Sapphire knew her eyes must have been wide as dinner plates. Her breath had hitched, and she found it hard to get it back at the sight of him. She didn't know what to say. Greetings were insufficient. This was not a meeting of two strangers inside a shop or on the streets. This was something strange and new and very undecided.

"Did you…" she paused, her voice weak. She asked the obvious question. "Did you save me?"

"Yes." His voice was silk.

"How?" That was all she could manage.

He lowered her gaze. His eyes fixed on the water, he leaned back, and suddenly, a tail was extending from him, out of the water, dripping.

The tail was serpentine and haunting, something from legends or nightmares. Sapphire had always thought the prospect of sea people—mermen especially—to be absurd, but this was no laughing matter. A sea monster would have this tail. Something slithering and sharp. Not human, or humanoid, or whatever he was.

She realized too late that her expression was probably horrified, because he sunk his lower half back into the water. She didn't want him to think he was horrifying. He was beautiful in a violent way, a way that demanded to be admired but not possessed. He answered the unspoken question that hung in the salty air. "I saw you sinking. I couldn't let someone die while I was right there. I couldn't do nothing."

She had a million inquiries swimming in the thick sea air before her. And so, of course, she clumsily asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ruby," he answered, and looked into her eyes again. It was as if this made him feel more normal, more like her. Having an identity. In a way, it did. It gave the mystery that he was at least one definition: Ruby.

Next question. "Are there more like you?"

A nod. "Many. We live in cities beneath the waves." His eyes shone in the light of the moon. He was just as fascinated by her as she was by him.

Timidly, she sat straighter in the rowboat and leaned against the edge, closer to him. "My name is Sapphire," she told him.

A smile. His smile was an enigma in itself. Oh, she could drown in that smile. "That's a magnificent name," he told her.

High above them on the ship, there was suddenly a noise like falling pots and a few shouts. Sapphire's head jerked up to the deck. Nobody had spotted her, or even seemed like they'd noticed her absence, but still she was startled.

"Do you have to go back up there?" Ruby asked. He sounded disappointed. How funny he was that he acted so human, when he was so different. It really felt like both an ordinary and completely foreign meeting at the same time.

"I probably should," Sapphire answered. "But can I talk to you again? Can you watch the ship and meet me again tomorrow night?" She thought she sounded too eager, but Ruby nodded. They were both curious beyond measure.

Sapphire rose and grabbed hold of the pulley. She turned to say goodbye to Ruby, but he had already slipped beneath the dark waves.

She hefted the rowboat up to its proper place and climbed the rope ladder back onto the ship undetected.

The next night, Sapphire slipped down the side of the ship into the rowboat, lowering it again. As not to raise suspicion, she had gone to dinner with the rest of the men, but she'd eaten it rather quickly and slithered out again. Someone had probably noticed, but she doubted they would infer anything odd. None of them could guess the truth.

Under only the gaze of the moon, she sat on the edge of the rowboat and waited. She didn't bring the stones again, not wanting to waste the amount that she'd collected, in case she needed to get Ruby's attention fast at some point.

It didn't take long for him to come. Still, he hesitated as he poked his head out of the water some distance away, calling, "Sapphire?"

An uncontrollable grin spread across her face. "I'm here!" He ducked back under and reappeared right before her, swimming beside the ship as it made its progress through the sea.

Gradually, they began talking. It started out as questions, their interest unhidden, but their visits slowly turned to something of normal conversations. Each night, Sapphire snuck down to meet him. The short time while the crew was at dinner became too little, so she instead went to dinners and met with Ruby after most of the men had gone to sleep. Then the nights were truly full and dark, the sky swollen and black, but a few lamps were always still lit on the ship, so that even though it was dim, she could see Ruby before her. As they grew to know each other, she found he wasn't so different from normal people. Sure, his people did things differently, but they were still people. She even found herself bickering with him often, little quips that never got her too angry, but wound her up nonetheless.

"Have you ever met another human?" she asked one night.

"No," he answered. "Just you. I've never spoken to someone truly earth-bound."

She'd titled her head then. "What do you mean by that?"

"My people…once we're completely out of the water, we begin drying, and our scales turn to skin. Our tails dry into two legs. We can pass perfectly as humans, only we can't speak. Our voices belong to the sea."

"You can change like that?" Sapphire was surprised. She didn't think that was possible.

But he nodded. "We can change to that, and back when we're in the sea once again. I'm not sure why, since not too many of us go to the land, but I would imagine it would be helpful. I've changed a few times, to see what it would be like. It's strange, not being able to talk."

"But your scales…they just turn into skin?"

"See for yourself." He held his hand out of the water long enough that she could see the band of scales around his wrist. It didn't take long for them to meld with the skin, fuse with it until they were gone. Sapphire reached out and felt along his wrist. It was soft, as if it were normal skin. Ruby's eyes were on her, burning her, but she didn't look up, afraid of what she would see in that red gaze of his.

Instead, she dunked his hand back in the water, and the scales immediately popped back into place. She took his hand in both of hers, feeling his soft, strange skin, and then the slick scales.

Without any words, he lifted his other hand to hold hers. For a moment, their hands were joined in silence. He broke the quiet—but not the tension—in saying, "Your hands are very warm." Sapphire couldn't meet his eyes again. She knew her hands were rough and calloused, not nearly as gentle and yielding as his. Still, she hadn't realised just how many nerve endings she had in her hands until he was holding them in his.

"What do you call yourselves?" Sapphire asked a few nights later, long after she'd heard the snores of the crew. It was an important question, standing out against the little arguments and silly inquiries.

"We have plenty of names, for ourselves and you," he admitted.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

He smirked. "Yes. We call you two-legs, or earthens, or landfolk, or just humans…"

Sapphire reached into the water and splashed him. "You do not, you liar."

"Yes, we do!" He laughed, ruining his seriousness. "I'm not lying!"

"Fine. Then what do you call yourselves?"

"Most of the names we go by are ones you already know. Merfolk, like mermaids and mermen—not one of my favourite terms, mind you, so don't start using it—as well as Nereids, nymphs of the sea. I guess we could go by sea sprites, or anything like that. But mostly…" His expression darkened. "Mostly we are called Sirens."

"Why?" She had a feeling she already knew. She'd heard plenty of sea tales regarding Sirens, but she'd always thought they were only tales.

"You know why," he returned, not meeting her eyes. "I told you that our voices belong to the sea. You know what Sirens do. They enchant people with their songs, so that they sink their ships and drown."

"But Sirens aren't supposed to look like…that," Sapphire protested. "In the stories, they're not like you. They're not anything like you." In myths, sometimes Sirens were even depicted as bird-like.

He shook his head. "You don't know what I'm like."

"You've never tried to sink my ship—"

"One Siren can't take on a whole ship on his own," Ruby snapped.

"—and you've never tried to drown me," Sapphire finished. He was silent. "You saved me, Ruby."

"I just couldn't let anyone else die," he explained. "My people killed so many of yours. I felt that I had to make up for it." He was close enough to the rowboat that he was gripping the edge of it so tightly with one hand that his knuckles were white.

Sapphire, too, was close to the edge as well, kneeling on one of the wooden seats inside as she leaned her hands on the edge. "Then why are you still here, Ruby?" she asked angrily. "Why are you still talking to me if I'm just someone you couldn't let die? Why are you here with me, if you're so awful? If you really cared nothing for me, then you wouldn't stay and ask me questions and bicker and talk with me! So why _are _you here? Why?"

As her voice grew into a shout, Ruby grasped the edge of the rowboat with his other hand, on the other side of her hands. He barely had to move to lift himself from the water suddenly, kicking his serpentine tail, to press his lips against hers for a moment. Sapphire was frozen, her words cut off, her eyes wide. And then Ruby broke away, letting go of the boat and sinking into the water. She saw the flick of his tail beneath the water as he swam away, and then he was gone.

Her heart was beating all too fast. She had heard other girls talk about the same anxiously rolling stomach and shortness of breath and warmth that Sapphire felt. She had never believed it was real. She believed it was wishful thinking on their parts, all in their minds. To Sapphire, those feelings were nuisances. They were utter daydreams. But then again, she had thought that Sirens were myths, and one had just kissed her.

She wished she had the stones so that she could pelt them at him. She wished she could swim faster, so that she could catch up to him and give him a right punch for what he'd done. She wished he would return immediately so she could shout at him until her throat was raw.

She wished he would return and kiss her again.

* * *

Ruby didn't come back the next night, nor the one after.

On the third night, she brought the stones down and began dropping them again. There was a chance he might still be around. If he had kissed her, perhaps he was still hovering nearby. Either that, or he had gone for good, and it was all her fault. She would never see him again, and be left to her boring, empty world. It hadn't felt so hollow before Ruby saved her and changed everything.

She tried to control herself as the bag of stones slowly grew lighter. She attempted to calm herself, breathing deeply and ignoring the stinging in her eyes until tears were trickling right down her nose and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She cried as quietly as she could, ugly sobs escaping her. Hopefully she wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear her.

She hated him, and she loved him. How was that possible? How could she be so _angry _with someone that she cared so much about? She hardly knew him, and yet she was feeling so many things she never had before. Perhaps it was because he wasn't afraid to stand up to her and challenge her. And he listened to what she had to say. He had been there for her, for however short a time, and he had wanted to be with her too. She'd never had a friend like that. Nobody understood her but him, because he'd _wanted _to understand her.

She'd stopped throwing stones, and instead watched the stars, letting her tears spill down into the rowboat.

And then, she saw the tip of his tail, some distance away. She gasped and paused her crying, sitting up and waiting to see if she'd imagined it. But then, she saw him poke his head up the way he always did, far away. Maybe he was hoping she wouldn't notice, but she wasn't going to let him get away. Not this time.

"Ruby!" she shouted, and only waited a breath to dive into the sea. Waves buffeted her, and she could barely see in the dark, though she still plunged forward, swimming to him as quickly as she could. He seemed too shocked to try to escape. When she was close enough, she pushed herself forward, throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She held him tightly, crying into his chest. "Why would you do that to me?" she shrieked. "Why would you kiss me and then leave?!"

"Sapph, I…" He was at a loss for words. Slowly, he raised his arms to hold her. "I didn't think you would want to speak to me after I did that."

"You incredible buffoon! You blabbering idiot!" she yelled, weakly pounding a fist against his chest. She knew it wouldn't hurt him. "How could you think I don't care about you?"

His grip grew stronger around her. "Because I'm horrible. I've killed people, and you know that. Why would someone as beautiful and wonderful as you ever settle for someone as awful as me?"

Sapphire felt her face burn when he called her beautiful. "I'm a no-good pirate. I'm a woman looked down upon by everyone else. I'm grumpy and cranky, and you're this incredible being, Siren or not." She lifted her face from his chest, no longer crying, and looked into his eyes. Damn. Why did he have to be so stunning and so infuriating at the same time? She raised herself up and kissed him. His lips were salty and soft, and her heart had never felt so strange and fluttery as it beat against her ribs. She felt that she could spread wings and fly. She could do anything under these velvet night skies with Ruby.

Both of them understood that this was something fleeting and forbidden, and neither of them cared.

* * *

_A/N: Here is Part II, as promised! Took me a month, buuut... ^-^"  
Here's where the Franticshipping comes in! Drama, drama, drama. I hope everyone likes it because...well, I have a very vague idea of where this is going XD  
But this basically ruins all of the mythology I've constructed for a fairyland-centric story I might be doing... XP_

_Rant over! Thanks for reading!  
-Silvia_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or anything else**


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal had disappeared.

When Yellow had noticed Crystal's absence about the ship, she hadn't been too apprehensive. Crystal avoided going up to the deck or anywhere she might see the men, which Yellow suspected had to do with Gold being _extremely angry _for _no apparent reason._ So, Yellow wasn't really worried. She knew better than to stick her freckled nose into places where it didn't belong—_especially _when it concernedher hotheaded brute of a brother.

But when Yellow finally checked in on the silent girl, the room she had been occupying was empty. Terror flashed through her heart; for she was naturally a caring person, and that stretched from her son and her husband to even newfound friends. Scouring the ship, not a trace of the mysterious apparition that was Crystal could be found. Even in the navigation office, Silver said he hadn't been paying attention, and Red had claimed she'd disappeared with Yellow during the fight and he hadn't spotted her since.

So she all but ambushed Gold when he was leaving the galley after his breakfast. "Have you seen Crystal?"

Instantly, his jaw clenched and his expression tightened into something tense. "No. I haven't." He made it sound as if she'd just asked him something deeply offensive or personal, something he didn't want to answer. Maybe it was.

"She's gone. She's just gone." Yellow shook her head, fighting hysteria. "How could she just leave a _ship_? None of the other men have seen her—Red made sure. How could she leave in the middle of the sea?" But Gold probably knew what she really meant, the underlying hurt beneath the confusion: _why would she leave us?_

"She appeared in the middle of the ocean, and no one knows how. She could have left some strange way too," Gold said.

"But—"

"I wouldn't dwell on it too long, Yellow," he snapped. It wasn't a hostile statement, but his tone was commanding and needle sharp. He knew he'd done wrong when she turned her tail and scurried off like an injured animal. She was a sensitive, maternal thing, and he'd done no good by barking at her.

But she'd asked about Crystal…

Actually, the fact that she'd left was news to him. He knew she had been hiding away, but he had not foreseen that she would just vanish after spending so much time aboard their ship—and for what? Why had she stayed so long when she could have escaped?

Her leaving was like a punch to the gut.

That damned girl—no, monster. Gold had spotted her in the water, and panicked—had someone pushed her overboard? He lowered the net and caught her once again, only this time, he actually watched as he pulled her up. He watched, this time, as she was lifted, and instead of legs, a great scaly tail protruded from her dress. Mermaids in stories were supposed to be beautiful and enchanting, but the scales along her arms and her…tail, and the slits in her neck that had to have been gills made her look beastly. The seawater soaking her had dried swiftly; almost as if it had been absorbed into her skin or the air had whicked it away unnaturally quick. With it, her scales melded with skin, and her legs were somehow back by the time she was climbing out of the net.

After he'd seen what she was, he'd been distracted by Sapphire, and Crystal had slipped below deck to hide with Yellow. He'd only caught glimpses of her since, and he'd pretended not to. She didn't seem to want to speak to him either.

At least now she would go back to where she belonged. If she was something like the legends said, there were more like her. He'd always heard stories about Sirens and thought that they were bird-like. Maybe some were, but she was truly the sea's daughter. He was equal parts curious and terrified to hear what her voice might actually sound like—he tried to focus on the _terrified._ At least with her off the vessel, he could clear his mind.

He just hoped she wouldn't sink the ship.

Damn—Gold had been so stupid to think that maybe her strangeness was interesting, even endearing. She was unlike anyone else he'd met, tails and lack of speaking aside. She was bold, and nothing would stop her from coming back and killing him. Some part of him argued that she wouldn't dare. If she had been sincere with him—and he thought she had—she wouldn't kill him, even if all logic said she would, for he had seen what she was and offended her. Doubts attacked his heart, weakening it with the added wound of the knife she had stabbed into his back.

Could he trust a beast?

Gold couldn't forget her eyes, pure as the sea. Even as he wandered the corridors of the ship, his mind was on her and not on where he was going. Somehow it felt like she still might be there, waiting for him to pass so she could jump out. But if Yellow had said Crystal was gone, she was right; Yellow would really have searched everywhere.

Something felt empty without Crystal, and Gold hated himself for realising that. For not long had he known her, but she had snatched his heart and his trust easier than a thief—easier than any other woman before. Any other woman he had broken the heart of in the past, anyone he had left behind, hardly feeling guilt. He had probably broken Crystal's heart as well, even if it was the heart of a fiend. That load lay heavy within him. Memories of his evanescent time with her prodded at him even as he returned to working the ship.

…

…Could he love a monster?

* * *

Blue was furious with the green-eyed man.

Sure, she'd snuck onto his ship—looking for Crystal!—and was poking about, but after they'd caught her, did he really have to shove a blade against her throat? It was a bit theatrical, in her opinion.

"How did you get here?" he was asking. Interrogating, more like. Part of her liked this man; he wasn't cowardly and sniveling, like other twolegs were.

The more prominent part of her wanted to kill him.

She gave him a sickly-sweet smile instead of answering. She couldn't have answered even if she wanted to. One of the perks to leaving her voice behind in the sea was that even if she were tortured, she would not scream or cry or betray anyone.

But she knew these men wouldn't really hurt her. Not when a lady trailed behind them, looking curiously through the crowd. The way the men regarded her, she must have proved herself worthy to be aboard this vessel. So why was she so timid?

"You'll answer me, or you'll die," the captain barked. She could tell he was the captain by the way the other pirates surrounded him, letting him handle the action.

She rolled her eyes this time, as if that was an answer. They threw her into an empty room below deck and locked the door.

So Crystal was not on this ship. It was in the direction that other Siren girl had come in—what _was _her name?—but if Crystal were aboard, she would have at least _heard _about it. One of the pirates would have said something. Maybe they would have even brought Crystal out. But, instead, Blue would just have to escape. It was only a blip in her plan.

When the door opened sometime after nightfall, she expected a pirate to enter with some food. After all, if they wanted answers, they had to keep her alive. Either that, or someone would come demanding that she speak. As the lock clicked, she had an instant to plan how she would take out the pirate coming in.

But it was the girl who entered.

That was not to say that she was not a pirate. The ends of her hair were choppy, as if she'd hacked them off herself with a knife. She had a cute button nose and pretty eyes, though. She was dressed in a flowing white shirt and trousers, with a belt bedazzled by shiny blades. A warrior girl with a fiery heart; Blue could tell this much just from observing. Before she'd found her colony of merfolk, she'd relied on instincts and observing to steal for what she needed. It was how she could read people so well; she could tell who wanted to help her and who wanted to hurt her.

Blue didn't really have to analyze the she-pirate though, because she said, "I want to help you."

There was nothing to say. If the girl wanted to help, let her say her plan. But she only went on, "My brother—the captain—Green—well, he really don' want no harm. I guess you could tell. You didn't seem too afraid 'a his knife." Silence. "You're a Siren, aren't you?" Miss Pirate asked.

Well, _that _was a shock. So the maiden malevolent enough to brave the wild seas was smarter than she looked. How had she known that Sirens truthfully _existed_, much less that Blue was one? Blue stood, suddenly very concerned. She eyed the eclectic killing tools at the young woman's hips.

But the she-pirate only said, "My name is Sapphire. I don't know why you've come, but I know who can help."

Sapphire led Blue (with her hands, unfortunately, still bound) to the side of the ship while most of the pirates appeared to be enjoying their dinner. Judging by the bellowing and hoots of laughter coming from the galley. Blue hoped they weren't drunk. She had distaste for drunken men, their primitive emotions highlighted with alcohol.

Sapphire helped her climb down a rope ladder into a rowboat lowered to sea level. It was slow going, since Sapphire refused to cut the ropes binding Blue. Once in the rowboat, Sapphire only tossed a smooth stone into the rough waves without ceremony. Blue watched her warily, doubtful that whatever Sapphire was trying to do would be of any assistance. If prospects were looking slim, Blue could just dive right into the waves. They would probably be warm from baking in the late-summer sun all day long. She could manage for a while without her hands, but she would need to cut them eventually. Maybe she would steal a dagger from Sapphire…

But as she considered, something burst from the water right before her eyes. In the moonlight, she could see inky black hair, blood red eyes, fishy scales…

_Ruby? _Blue wanted to call. What was he doing all the way out here, so far from the colony? She hadn't even noticed his absence.

"Lady Blue?" Ruby asked, clearly shocked. He turned to the pirate girl. "Sapph, how did she get here?"

_Sapph? _Blue wondered. Just how long had these two been acquainted, and just how much had Ruby told her? He _knew _they couldn't trust the twolegs. _Everyone _knew that.

Sapphire shrugged. "We found her on board the ship. A common thief poking about—if she hadn't appeared in the middle of the ocean. She wouldn't talk, so I figured she was like you. Some of the other men thought she might've been sent by Red as a spy, but Green didn't seem so sure. Red didn't keep ladies aboard his ship, he said. Then again, I saw a girl on that ship, for some reason. Probably just one of Gold's lovers, though."

"Cut her binds, Sapphire." Ruby could read the hesitation on Sapphire's face, so he added, "Blue trusts me. She won't do anything rash. _Right, Blue?_"

Blue sighed and reluctantly nodded. Sapphire cut her ropes. "Why did you call her 'Lady', anyways?" she asked.

"Sirens are ranked based on their power," Ruby explained, "and that power comes from our voices. Blue happens to be extraordinarily good at drowning seamen."

Blue grinned maliciously, bearing her teeth, before she flipped off the rowboat into the water. Instantly, she felt relieved; her vocal cords awakened, her legs joined, her scales popped from her skin. She sighed again, this time in relief. "Well, that's better." It was vain, but she'd missed hearing her own voice, sultry and clear as it was. Her voice was the things she was most proud of, really, and her most ornate weapon.

She whirled on Ruby. "You've been in these parts a while, it seems. Have you seen Crystal?"

Ruby's eyebrows furrowed. "No. She's here?"

"I've been looking for her. A girl from the colony said she was in trouble." She nearly shuddered, remembering the cryptic message she'd received.

"What's she look like?" Sapphire asked suddenly.

Where Blue would have retorted that an earthbound girl need not worry herself, Ruby replied, "She's got hair and eyes of deep blue."

Sapphire's own blue eyes widened. "_That _was the girl on Red's ship. Yes, that must be her! I heard her say not a word, which could just be a coincidence, if her hair were not damp and Gold was calling her a monster."

"Red? Gold?" Blue needed to know just who she was up against.

"Red is a captain of another ship. He runs a band of thieves and smugglers, but they make it very clear they're not 'pirates'. Red and my brother have got a very silly rivalry. It's absurd, and I've got no clue what it started over. Gold is a man aboard his ship. I know him, if you call fighting many times 'knowing'."

"Are they nearby?"

"We fought them not too long ago. They should be near," Sapphire said. "But you can't go out now. It's dark and late and there are other ships around as well. Why, Pearl spotted one just earlier today, and it looked rather sinister from what he said. You could end up in an awful spot, Miss Blue."

Blue agreed to stay on Sapphire's ship, so long as the captain stays away from her. If he got on her nerves, she didn't know if she could resist drowning him. It was her animalistic Siren instincts, her bloodlust, but also her short temper that would be an issue. She agreed because she was exhausted for what had already happened, and exhausted thinking about what was to come.

* * *

Giovanni looked over his collection approvingly. His caged beasts, either half or fully submerged in water. His minions, his dark agents had done well. And soon, his ships would dock and he could display his collection properly.

A freakshow. That was what they would be. Animals and humans, only different; different enough to terrify and disgust and amaze the regular folk. Giovanni knew his game well. He'd once spent a year searching for forest trolls. He'd found creatures vaguely resembling ogres, and well, he was unsure of what became of them once he sold them off.

He would do the same to these new treasures. People would observe them like they were in a zoo, and when they'd supplied Giovanni with sufficient profits, he would sell to the highest bidder. It didn't matter whether that bidder was a fellow wealthy collector who kept his mutants, or a scientist itching to tear them apart.

And finally, he had the crown jewels to his collection; two _mermaids, _soon to be three once his smaller ship joined the larger vessel where he resided. He paused when he passed the two fish-tailed ladies. Beautiful, but with serpentine tails, patches of scales disturbing their smooth skin. They'd given up trying to sing a long while ago, when they realised anyone who entered the room—Giovanni or any of his men—had wax in their ears to avoid the Sirens' songs. Even more elegant than regular women, but it was a lethal glamour. In truth, they were far more majestic, but far more savage and cruel. Their need to kill was strong. He would know; they had killed a few men in the midst of their captures. Still, the mermaids of myth brought to land would entice even more customers.

Indeed, this would be quite a show.

* * *

Poppy was trapped.

The glass, only up to her waist, where the water was in, wouldn't break, the bars surrounding it didn't give. She wasn't particularly strong, but nothing happened even when she slammed her tail against the elaborate cage. Nothing happened except for her inadvertently hurting herself. Since then, she'd sunk low and far back, as if she could hide in the corner. There was no where to run to, though.

She clutched at the band round her neck. Tied tightly to the cord was a gleaming pearl, one she had found herself, and she couldn't help but think of someone of its namesake.

_"Pearls are the gems of the sea," _she'd once told him softly, beneath a tent of velvet sky and silver stars.

_"And flowers are the gems of the land," _he'd replied, meaning her own name.

Now she sported new jewelry; chains round her body and shackles clamped to her wrists. She cursed herself for it. Because of her, everything had turned into a mess—the hard lines that everything was supposed to fit into were smeared by paint. She had always thought with her mind, and the one instance when she listened to heart damned her to disaster.

She'd met him on the land. She was curious—too damned curious—and she'd gone to walk the land closest to her colony. She went a few times before she met him; a pirate, in the port city waiting until his ship was prepared to take off again. She hadn't meant to, but she'd run into him. Literally. He'd steadied her and then proceeded to have a one-sided conversation. _"You don't say much, do you?" _he'd asked with a snicker, and she'd thought, _if only you knew._ He told her a bit about himself, seeming amused with her lack of speech. He thought she was just shy, and that apparently was endearing. She _was _shy, but not mute.

And when his ship had left, heading towards treacherous leagues of ocean, where she knew there were other colonies of Sirens, she hardly even thought about following. Maybe seeing that clueless pirate made her soften, but she didn't like to think about the light leaving those gleaming orange eyes of his. She'd trailed behind the ship, fancying herself its protector, its guardian angel.

And one day, she'd gotten far too curious again and wanted to see if she could spot her blonde pirate. She did, but unfortunately, he got a glimpse of her too. She ducked beneath the waves as fast as she could, wondering if she just imagined that he looked down at her. That night, as midnight came and went and the men slowly disappeared except for night guards, he appeared on the deck so high above, and he tossed a long rope ladder over the side of the ship, without glancing down at the ocean. So maybe he thought he had been imagining things as well.

She'd climbed. He didn't seem surprised to see her; he seemed surprised she'd shown herself. _"Will you talk to me now, Water Girl?" _he asked, only slightly mockingly. His voice was soft and amazed.

She pointed to her throat, then to the ocean. _My voice belongs to the sea, _she wanted to say. He seemed to understand, for he brought her to the lowest level of the ship, which was just slightly flooded at the time. A leak small enough to irritate the crewmen, but not enough to sink the ship. She sat, and on that night, showed him her tail. It was only so that she could speak, the scales returning was only a side effect, but revealing herself to an earthbound man seemed terribly personal. They talked, and she explained things, and he seemed more entranced than afraid. And for once, she had enchanted a man not with her voice, but by being _herself. _Sure, being a creature cloaked in mystery was an added factor, but he had seemed to be interested enough that night that they first met. With Sirens, all that ever mattered was one's voice. Poppy's was sweet, but not strong. She was always judged for her skill, but Pearl never judged her.

They met again, night after night, not always going below deck. Some nights, neither of them spoke at all. Some nights, Pearl would climb down to meet her at the sea, unabashed by any risks he was taking. One night, about a week after he'd discovered her following the ship, the men stayed late in the galley singing and playing the instruments that some of them had brought aboard. Pearl and Poppy could hear it from where they were, tucked into a hidden corner of the deck, which was basically abandoned. All of the other men had flocked into the galley to join the fun. With the music and the sound of the waves, Pearl and Poppy had danced beneath millions of stars. The next night, he kissed her, and she knew she was done for. Their love endangered both of them, but she wouldn't be able to bear leaving.

She still wasn't sure how Lady Crystal was involved, but she knew that she needed to find a way out of her incarceron. Quickly.

* * *

Green was not pleased in the slightest to find out his sister had befriended the crook who had somehow invaded his ship.

Sapphire clung to the silent girl at all times, it seemed. He'd always wondered if she needed more feminine influence or something. Growing up, she'd had Yellow, though. Green pushed the thought aside. He liked to push away his past as often as possible.

It annoyed him, especially, that the silent, pretty, strange woman—_Blue, _according to Sapph—seemed to question his authority. When he told her to make herself useful, she'd stared at him as if he had three heads. Perhaps she did not speak the language. And, again, when he announced that they would ambush the dark ship Pearl had scouted earlier, she'd glared at him.

"That boat seems wealthy," he'd said to her gruffly when she wouldn't lessen her dark stare.

In response, she swiped a knife from his belt and pelted it into the water, then looked back at him with an imploring gaze, eyebrows raised, as if to say, _Why use violence?_

"I'm not a masochist," Green told her. "Only a man with a purpose."

Blue paused. She liked men with purposes, it seemed, but it would appear she didn't exactly agree with Green's motives.

She was in no position to change his course of action. His men still swung onto the ship, Sapphire leading them at his side. Not even a new friend could tame his wild sister. Surprisingly, though, Blue landed on the ship just behind him. He knew because he turned to ensure that none of his men had fall, as he always did, and she fell into him. He caught and steadied her, but she'd scrambled away from his touch immediately. It was his turn to roll his eyes and ignore her.

The ship was _not _a merchant ship, or a pirate ship, or anything ordinary. It was practically unguarded on deck, but that was because the defense within was rather thick. The men were not skilled fighters, but Green had a feeling that there was something worth protecting within.

Once they broke past the defenses, it became evident what this ship was; it was a prison, but not for criminals. Green's eyes scanned the area below deck to find cages and glass tanks of saltwater containing marvelous sea creatures that he had only ever seen in illustrations from myths. Serpents, luminous fish, and even, astonishingly, a mermaid with long, sleek black hair. It took his breath away, and at the same time, it enraged him. He had killed, yes, but that was other men, and ones who deserved it. Men killing men; it was a fair game. Trapping innocent beasts was inhumane.

Enraged, Green shoved one of the sailors from this monstrosity of an organization against the wall.

"Who are you working for?" Green spat.

"Giovanni!" squeaked the sailor.

Giovanni. Of course. How had Green not recognised the flag? Giovanni had once cheated him of a plentiful bounty of treasure. A natural con man, of course he would stoop to capturing sea creatures that were best left unseen.

He and his men managed to keep Giovanni's cronies at bay, and to let the sea beasts return to the ocean's depths. Before he could release the mermaid, though, Sapphire and Blue helped her from her cage. Once she dried, she had legs, amazingly. Green glanced around, stunned, but the only other one who had witnessed it was Pearl, and he seemed unfazed. The rest of the pirates had already returned below deck to finish the job.

The woman was metallic eyes that pierced through Green when she glanced at him. But she only waved, not saying a word. Another silent passenger on his ship. Was Blue…was Blue like that too?

It was too much to process at the moment. He returned to his ship with his men and the women, now three in total. Merciless, he ordered Giovanni's small vessel to be sunk. For once, Blue didn't seem like she wanted to argue with this decision. Even if it was cruel, Giovanni's men were too.

Sapphire approached Green, her two silent companions trailing behind. What exactly had his sister gotten into?

"Green," she said, pushing any hesitance from her voice. "You are not going to like this, but I don't think that was the last ship like that. And I _know _it's bothering you. I want to end this, but to do that, we need help." She took a breath. "We need Red's help."

* * *

_A/N: I was actually supposed to finish things with this chapter, but I got carried away XD and now I think that the next chapter will be the last. I hope O.O_

_I was really playing with a lot of ideas with this story. It's dedicated to the fabulous Pokeluv101, and her first big novel was about the Pokespe characters as pirates! Then, in her more recent story, _Lost in Wonderland_, she included my OC, Poppy, as a mermaid! I wanted to reference that. Also, she told the story of _Beauty and the Beast _from the point of view of an unmentioned third party, Bravery. I wanted __Crystal__ to be the beast this time. This is like _The Little Mermaid, _but re-vamped and with Sirens who, um, kill._

_Also, I really wanted to dig deep into language choices and character development, which I don't usually have the patience for with my novel. With Ruby, he's beautiful, but he really is quite violent. With Sapphire, she's built up a tough exterior, but beneath it, she's still that same sweet girl who likes pretty things. And with Green, I always thought he had a sort of hidden sorrow that nobody really paid attention to because he's quiet. But think about it; he was raised with the idea that he had to be good enough to be the professor's grandson, he went of to train with Chuck in a foreign place at a young age, he had to fight evil as a teenager and tragedy constantly befell him. And yet, he's so strong and silent, he could be feeling so much and just not say it, and I really like playing with that dynamic of him. That will probably come through in the next chapter more so than this one._

_Rant over! Thank you for reading!  
-Silvia_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or anything else.**


End file.
